Toys resembling animals have been around for many years. Many of these toys feature movable parts or removable and replaceable parts to stimulate the learning experience for the child. The present invention features a figurine system featuring different types of animals having interchangeable appendages.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.